


Dark Secrets Dug Up

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Embarrassing Sayo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Hina unearths a secret that Sayo's been trying to hold back for years.





	Dark Secrets Dug Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I have no clue why I wrote this just. Take it.

“Hey hey Sis!!! Can I borrow some clothes?”

 

Sayo looked up from her desk, eyes refocusing to her sister’s face after staring at scientific formulas for the past two hours. Hina’s demeanor looked innocent enough; no real threat of having her cut off the sleeves of a particularly nice shirt or anything. “Yeah, sure. Why my closet though? Yours has a lot more flair to it; isn’t that more your thing?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, your stuff is pretty boring, “Hina mused as she made her way to the doors of Sayo’s sliding door closet, “but my band is going on a fancy meeting with the agency today, so I need to look more _ pacheeeew _ like you do, not  _ babang!! _ like i do!”   
  


“A-Ah, I see…” Sayo said, as her mind attempted to translate half the words coming out of Hina’s mouth, “if you dig a bit further in the back, there's some formal clothes that I have for events like the one you’re describing.”

 

“Okaaaay!~”

 

Sayo, seeing as her attempt at effort was taken care of, went back to more pressing matter at hand. Lost in that scrawl that was her stoichiometry notes, Sayo was barely able to register that Hina was calling out to her, only figuring so after hearing a ludicrous amount of noise from the other side of the room. 

 

“Is everything alright, Hina?”

“Yup! No worries sis! I just saw something cool and wanted to try and yank it out!”   
  


 

Thinking that Hina would be pulling out one of her gig bags or an old science project, Sayo was horrified to see a model FN Five-Seven being thrown out of her closet.

 

“Wow Sis! I knew you were a cool cucumber, but I never pinned you as a military otaku-type!”

 

_ How. I thought I got rid of that ages ago. She can’t know. I can’t let anyone else know-- _

 

“ _ Wowie Zowie! _ Sis, you have a light-up sword too? How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I-I-- wait, I can explain Hina, it was a phase, it was--”

“And a cute coat too? Why are you hidin’ all your cute clothes from me, Sis?”

 

_ Please. Anything but  _ **_that coat_ ** _. Anything. _

 

Sayo could only sit in disdain as the coat was brought out from the innermost part of her closet into the light of her room. Six years worth of regret rendered Sayo mute as the memories flowed endlessly through Sayo's mind. That black trench coat, with bands of gray adorned on the sleeves, that gun, that sword. 

 

“Onee-chan, what’s all this for?”

“I-- um, well, uh…”   
“Is it a cosplay?”

 

_ She was found out. It was over. She would never live this down. Goodbye Roselia, guitar, or any more outside appearances for the next 5 years. _

 

“Y-Yes. Its,

A Gun Gale Online Kirito cosplay.”

 

Sayo watched as Hina stared into her eyes, looking like she was almost hesitant on how to react to all of this. 

 

_ She doesn’t know… Oh My God am I safe does she not know what Sword Art Online is-- _

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  **SWORD ART ONLINE?** Sis, you’re such a dork!” Hina yelped, doing her best to speak in between hyena-like bouts of laughter, “I’m gonna take pics and send em’ to Lisa right now!”

 

Sayo’s mind went from shame into full-on fear as she heard Lisa’s name spoken; if there was anyone she knew that would remorselessly spread those pictures around like wildfire, it was none other than her own bassist. She couldn’t let this happen, no one could know. No one should ever know about her intense recreations of action scenes done in her bedroom. She had a reputation to uphold. But as soon as her mind could process all that was happening, Hina was already sprinting out of her room, giggling incessantly as she made a beeline for her phone. Like the second coming of the Black Death, Sayo scrambled out of her chair, chasing her sister with all the strength her legs could carry her with, hoping that she would potentially save herself from endless embarrassment in the near future.

 

“HINA HIKAWA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DAYS WITH PASTEL*PALETTES ARE NUMBERED!!!!”


End file.
